Be there, Somewhere mine
by Milde the tough Teddy
Summary: Here's my short one-shots of HitsuKarin! Enjoy :3 Sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes...
1. Reflection in a Puddle

**Summary: Karin in the rain after hearing some bad news...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach *sigh***

**I'm sorry for all the spelling and grammar mistakes. Hope you like this and thanks for reading!**

**-Milde-  
**

* * *

_Reflection in Puddle _

She was running fast in the rain. She wanted the images out of her head. They had informed her that he was badly wounded and might not...she wanted the thoughts out! She slipped in the wet road. She rose to her knees and stared a muddy puddle in front of her. She hit the puddle with her fist when she felt her face was becoming wet with something other than the rain. She looked at her face from the wavy water. When the puddles surface cleared she saw another person's reflection. '_It can't be!'_ She raised her head and her sad black eyes met with cold cyan ones. The boy in front of her crouched to his knees in the dirty water, under his loosened robes and bloody haori she could see the bandages. His white hair still defined gravity even thought it was soaking wet like hers. He took her face between his hands and dried her tears with his thumb. His face came closer and closer until their lips met. It was light and short kiss but that was all they needed to calm their longing hearts.


	2. I'm Blushing but I don't Care

**Summary: This is the evening in episode 132!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Bleach... How sad...**

**Sorry for all the spelling and grammar mistakes... -.-  
**

**Thanks for reading and enjoy! ^^**

**-Milde-  
**

**

* * *

**

**I'm Blushing but I don't Care!**

After the hollows attack Hitsugaya Toshiro was sitting on the guard rail playing whit his phone and watching the sunset as usual. He heard footsteps and glanced at the person. Black hair, black eyes, it was Kurosaki. The said girl sat beside him in the guard rail.

"Thanks for helping us defeat those stupid middle schoolers! And...for saving us all from that monster" she said after awhile.

"It was nothing and you were obviously going to lose without me" he said smirking.

"Yeah right, shorty" and in a second Karin was in front of him ruffling his hair.

"I'm taller than you!" he said annoyed grapping her hand in his.

"By few inches" Karin said grinning. It was so much fun to annoy him.

After that it became quiet. Hitsugaya had his eyes on the sunset while Karin was looking their still joined hands frowning. She seemed to ponder something and Hitsugaya turned his aquamarine eyes from the sunset to the girl clearly curious. He tilted his head when Karin came closer to him, but didn't move. Their gaze locked and suddenly Karin leaned in giving a quick peck on Hitsugayas cheek. She quickly climbed over the rail and started to walk away before the boy could see her pink cheeks. Hitsugaya was shocked! Someone had kissed him, and that someone was Kurosaki Karin and although the kiss was on the cheek, but still... Even Momo hadn't done that. He touched the cheek where she had kissed him. He knew his face was heating up and he was blushing madly. But he couldn't help the smile that rose to his lips. It had felt…rather nice.


	3. What happened last Night

**Summary: Matsumoto reads Hitsugayas message from Karin...**

**Disclaimer: What?! I don't own Bleach?! o.O I want to hit somebody with my pineapple! Grrr....**

**Matsumoto isn't a perv - I think... What she means is that she would go to Hitsugaya's house in the morning and take a few pictures...not filming the deed itself :_D  
**

**Sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes. Enjoy! :3**

**-Milde-

* * *

**

**What happened last Night**

He sighed in relief, when he noticed that the window was left open and he climbed through it in to a room. He saw a girl tossing and turning on the bed, murmuring something while frowning.

"Please, don't! Please stop it!" He heard her moaning like she was in pain and that's when he decided to wake her up.

"Kurosaki!" Hitsugaya whispered near her ear. No reply came from the black haired girl.

"Kurosaki!" Still no answer.

"Karin!" He shook her slightly from her shoulder. She had stopped tossing and slowly opened her scared onyx eyes to meet worried aquamarine ones.

"What are-" she was cut off by the white haired captain:

"I was looking for some Hollows and felt your reiatsu flare, so I came here to check if you were alright. You were having a nightmare"

"Aah..." was her tired reply.

"Good night then" Hitsugaya was turned to leave, when Karin grabbed his white haori. He turned to look at her pleading eyes.

"Could you stay here, with me tonight?" He nodded and climbed next to her in the bed.

"Good night, Karin" he said wrapping his arms around the said girl, but she was already asleep.

_Next day in Soul Society_

Hitsugaya was doing paperwork, as usual, when his cell phone vibrated in his hakamas pocket indicating a message. After he read it a small smile formed in his lips. Right then Matsumoto Rangiku rushed through the door and seeing the smile on her taichos face and the phone in his hands she said slyly:"It's Karin-chan, isn't it, taicho."

"It's not" came his quick answer.

"Let me see that" and without waiting a reply from him, she took the phone from his hands and read the message.

"Taicho, you didn't...you didn't do _it_?!_"_ She was shocked, had her little taicho become a man without her filming it? "I-I mean she's what, twelve?"

"Eleven" the tenth division captain murmed blushing, "And no we didn't! What are you thinking?"

"Then what did you do?" The busty lieutenant asked relieved that she had still time to buy that cam.

"That's none of your business" he glared at her and took his phone away from her.

"Don't you have paperwork to do?" He said pointing the stacks of paper on her desk. The blond looked at her desk and seemed to pale.

"Err... I, I think that I heard Hisagi calling me. Gotta go, see ya!" She shunpoed out of the office. Hitsugaya looked at the phone in his hands and once again smiled at the memory.

_'Thanks for the last night.' _

_-Karin-_


	4. And the Hero will Drown

**Summary: Hitsugaya is badly wounded and dying. **

**Warnings: Character death**

**Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me. I repeat NOT to me. This storys title is a song from Story of the Year and this too like Bleach doesn't belong to me...**

**Thanks for your wonderful reviews and enjoy!^^  
**

**-Milde- ****

* * *

**

**_And the Hero will Drown_**

He was sprawled in the alley bleeding crimson liquid. It was supposed to be an easy task especially to a captain, but he was ambushed. He had sent the message of reinforcements, but the headquarters were far away, in a different world actually. He was out numbered and beaten up badly. At least he had managed to kill half of the enemies. He knew that if the help didn't come soon he would die. But he wasn't afraid of death; no he was afraid for those close to him. How would they react? Would Momo lose it completely? Rangiku sure as hell would start drinking even more than now. And what about...what about Karin? Would she even miss him?

He heard running footsteps. Was they finally here? He heard someone gasp. Karin! What did she do here? She came closer and knelt down beside him. She took his head on her lap. He was tired. He wanted to close his eyes for a moment. It had also become cold, but he has always liked the cold. He felt something wet drop on his face. Is it raining? He opened his eyes and saw Karin crying above him. Did he make her cry? She's saying something to him, but he can't hear the words. She looks beautiful. He never said that to her, did he. Well now he wishes he had. He wanted to tell her he was sorry for making her cry, for leaving her alone again and how much he actually cared about her. But he couldn't. It was hard to even open his mouth less to make a sound. He wanted to just sleep and forget this world, but that would also mean forgetting Karin... No, he could never forget her. His vision became blurred. He saw a bright light and four shadows emerging from it. They came closer, but the tiredness was faster and it overcame him. He couldn't do anything when the darkness swalloed him.


	5. Never Land

**Summary: Once upon a time there was a boy who couldn't grow up...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, you should already know that...**

** This one is short and the character are REALLY OOC I'm sorry for that... I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes, too. I was watching the move of Peter Pan and it just suddenly popped in my head, that Toshiro is kinda like Peter! xP  
**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Milde-**

_

* * *

_

_**Never Land**_

Once upon a time when sun was going to sleep, there were two figures sitting on a guard rail on top of a hill. One was a black haired girl with deep gray eyes and her name was Kurosaki Karin. The other one was a boy whose hair was whiter than snow and eyes of the color of the brightest emerald, he was Hitsugaya Toshiro. If you got closer you could hear they were talking about a place called Soul Society, or something like that...

"So you're like Peter Pan living in a Never land?" Karin questioned.

"Who and where?" Hitsugaya asked curious.

"He's a main character in this one story. He lives in Never land and somehow never grows up" the tomboy told.

"Aah... And I suppose that you are my Wendy?" He asked smirking.

"Aah... mmm... I-I guess..." Karin stammered blushing furiously.

"As long as we don't end up like they do"

"Don't worry we won't" he turned Karin's head from the sunset to him and placed his lips on hers.

"Taichooooo!" They heard a female voice call and moments later Matsumoto Rangiku, Abarai Renji, Madarame Ikkaku and Ayasegawa Yumichika were before them.

"We got a hollow alert, it's probably a Menos!" Matsumoto said hurriedly.

"Trust the Tinkerbelle and The Lost Boys to come at a time like this" Hitsugaya sighed.

"Don't forget our dear bone faced Captain Hook" Karin added. They both looked at themselves and laughed.

On the background all four soul reapers stared in shock at laughing 10th division captain until Renji whispered:

"What about the Menos?"


	6. Whose Counting

**Summary: Hitsugaya is at the Senkaimon gate leaving to the real world... **

**Disclaimer: I haven't never lied before and never will so you have to beleave me when I say, that I don't own Bleach!**

**I'm back again with another short one-shot ~YaY~ I'm going to up date my longer story Give me two Weeks, when my muse will get up from her lazy ass and kick my current writers block far, far away**... **I'm sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes. **

**Enjoy!**

**-Milde-**

* * *

**Whose Counting**

Strawberry blond 10th division lieutenant Matsumoto Rangiku was running through the Seireitei searching her white haired captain. _'Please let me be in time!' _She prayed in her head. She came near to the Senkaimon gate and saw an outline of a small boy._ 'I made it!'_ She switched her run to shunpo.

"Taichooo!!! Are you going to see Karin-chan to the real world?" The busty blond was now next to her young captain.

"Yes and no you cannot come with me" he shot her a cold glare.

"Aww taicho, you're no fun, but here's the shopping list anyway" she handed him a thick scroll. Hitsugaya raised a brow. He opened the list and it rolled a few meters on the ground. There had appeared tick marks on his head.

"You think that I'm going to bring you ALL these clothes?" She made a small nod.

"Get back to work!" Matsumoto pouted.

"What's the hurry, you just were there a few days ago... Even though it gives me lots of free time" this earned her another aquamarine glare.

"It has already been 3 days, 14 hours and 27 minutes, not that I'm counting..." He walked through the open Senkaimon gate following a black tailed butterfly. Matsumoto smiled to herself. _'Taicho is sooo adorable when he's blushing!'_


	7. There are many Methods

**Summary: Karin just won't shut up and Hitsugaya isn't too happy about it...**

**Warning: Language..??**

**Disclaimer: Bleach could never belong to me, except in my dreams... ^^**

**Helloooo!! Here's another short one-shot...**

**Sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes but still... Enjoy!**

**-Milde-  
**

* * *

**There are many Methods**

"Would you just shut up? I'm trying to work here" the white haired boy was sitting on the floor, full of paper stacks, in Kurosaki twin's room.

She gave her _the look_ and said:

"Make me"

And so she continued her babbling about how he never did anything fun, and how she had tried and tried as hard as she might but the stick was just way too stuck up in his ass.

On and on she went ranting about her strawberry brother and his petite girlfriend and the noises they made at night. How did they think she could sleep when they were so loud that they could have been in front of her eyes? And that just brings out the images that she swears have traumatized her for life!

She spilled her life story and more just to get on the small captains nerves. _'If she doesn't shut up soon I swear I'm going to…´ _Hitsugaya was just about to commit a murder, when he thought something, that could silence the black haired Kurosaki girl. And probably get him killed.

He got up from the floor, grabbed her by the shoulders and brought his lips on hers. He kept them there about ten seconds; just to be sure she would realize what he was doing. _´Please God – if there is any – let this work´, _Hitsugaya prayed in his head, _'and just as an afterthought - don't let her kill me because of this. I mean I'm way too young to die. I haven't even reach 100 yet. 'But_ like fate would want it, Karin didn't shut up. She didn't kill him either.

"Okay… I got to admit that, that is quite affective" she was currently trying to get off of the fact that Hitsugaya Toshiro has kissed _her_, Kurosaki Karin.

"But you're still talking" Hitsugaya let out a small sigh. All thought he had to admit that the kiss – if you could call it that – brought a feeling that he couldn't describe.

"Well, why don't you try it again" she grinned evilly. He looked at her a few seconds eyes wide with wonder and soon shrugged his shoulders saying:

"Maybe I should. It's not like I have any better ideas how to shut you up" actually he had many other – maybe even more affective – ideas, but he disposed them all.

So yeah, you caught him, his lying.

But can you blame him?


	8. Feel the Fear

**Heya! How are you all doin'? Before the story I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, alerted or faved these one-shots. Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes!**

**Summary: The war has expanded to the real Karakura Town.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach... Blääh... *~***

**Enjoy! ^^**

**-Milde-  
**

**

* * *

Feel the Fear**

The world around me is burning. The air feels heavy and I struggle to breathe. I hear souls crying in despair and agony. Their screams are making me lose all hope, I'm scared.

I don't believe in ghosts or anything in that category and yet I have the ability to see their torture, feel their pain. It's making me queasy and I want to throw up. I curl up in my spot on the asphalt. I wrap my arms around me to feel protected. I close my eyes and try to block out the screams.

"No pain, they are not there. No pain, I can't see them. No pain, I don't feel them. No pain" that's the mantra I keep muttering over and over again.

I want to cry but if I do, I know everything will be lost. I hold the salty liquid by sheer willpower and my shaking gets worse. I stay in my position, tightening my arms around myself, for hours.

I start to panic when I feel cold hands pealing my hands off of me. I hear a whisper that tells me to calm down. I recognize his deep voice and relax to his hold. He was hugging me from behind, holding me tightly. Suddenly it became easy to breathe. Even thought the danger wasn't over and the war was still raging I felt safe in the embrace of _my _Heavenly Guardian.


	9. Something you just don't do

**Hello! **

**It has been a long time, hasn't it? Well, I'm still here and I'm trying to catch up with my writings...so don't give up on me yet! :)**

**Here's the 9th one-shot! It's somewhat educational -.^ **

**The traditional apologies: My spelling and grammar is a little off but I'm not a native speaker and still learning! The characters... Actually Hitsugaya is a little OOC...**

**Summery: It's a big event and you don't wanna screw up in any way!**

**Disclaimer: One day I swear, one day... But for now I still don't own Bleach... Do you actually read this every time? **

**Enjoy!**

**-Milde-  
**

* * *

**Something you just don't do**

The day was approaching faster that he had expected. There was no time to lose and he was damned if this didn't work. The white hared shinigami taichou sighed as he watched his accomplishments so far. He sighed again there was still a lot to do.

.o.O.o.O.o.

The day was here and Hitsugaya Toushiro felt nervous under the sun. There were so many people gathered in here just for this. '_Well this is a special occasion' _Hitsugaya thought. Something like this didn't happen every day. His eyes swept the crowd sitting on each side. Hitsugaya's eyes stopped at the Kurosaki family sitting on the right side. They looked happy.

Matsumoto whispered behind him:"Taichou it's starting. Good luck!" He nodded stiffly. The butterflies flying in his stomach wasn't making the anxiousness easier to bear. He fiddled the collar of his shirt. It was so hot. _'This is it… The moment of truth' _Hitsugaya watched as the time cruelly continued its flow.

.o.O.o.O.o.

It was finally over and the crowd was cheering. Hitsugaya watched relieved as Karin went to hug her sister and a sense of proud over took him. He sniffed and Matsumoto was by his side like a lightning.

"Awww… Are you crying taichou?" Matsumoto was smiling down at the boy.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about, Matsumoto. I just got something in my eye that's all" Hitsugaya said turning his back to her and the whole crowd.

"What are you doing Toushiro?" he heard Karin say.

"He's crying because you actually won the game" Matsumoto said.

"Like it would have turned any other way" the black haired girl said confidently.

"Well actually… He betted against your team…"

"He did WHAT?" Karin was in shock but soon another completely different feeling took over her.

Suddenly Hitsugaya had a feeling he should be somewhere far, somewhere very far, away from her. He turned around to face an angry Karin. What was his chance of survival? Obviously not good.


	10. Learning a new Word

***Chough that just demands attention* Excuuuse me! Hello, how are ya today? Anyway before you all start answering me to what I meant as a rhetorical question, I would like to present to you a neeew and chibi-taichou-short chapter! It's more like a cut from a scene than anything else but I love doing things that way. Maybe someone might get inspired by it (although I highly doubt it). I think that pretty much wraps it up... :D**

**Summery: It's about time Captain Hitsugaya learned a new word.  
**

**Disclaimer: well we could play that I own it but it hurts too much in the end, to come back to reality...**

**Enjoy!**

**Milde**

* * *

**Learning a new Word**

"Do what you always do and disappear!" She screamed at him. He avoided her fierce gaze and Karin, furious, turned to stomp away.

"What if…what if I don't want to disappear" he whispered mostly to himself.

"What?" Karin snapped turning to face him.

"I have come to realize that I don't want to disappear from your life, Kurosaki" his cyan, cold eyes shined sincerity and truth.

Considering his words Karin's lips curled into a smile:"Then you better learn to say goodbye and not just disappear"

Hitsugaya nodded also smiling and took his sword from its sheath to open the doors to Soul Society. He stepped inside and, before the doors closed, turned to Karin:"Goodbye…_Karin_"

The tomboy let out a very girly giggle after hearing her name coming out of his mouth. Matsumoto was so going to hear about their new development.

"See ya, Toushiro" she waved at the young captain while the gates to Seireitei disappeared.


End file.
